Mages of Fairy Tail
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Fairy Tail is a guild where it treats everyone as a family and have crazy adventures, while the council can do nothing about them, Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Dragon Slayer, Kushina Uzumaki, who disappered when he was little, is married to Erza Scarlet, nicknamed 'Titania', and is a friend to Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. NarutoXErza and NatsuXLucy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I do ont own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**Pairings: NarutoXErza and NatsuXLucy**

Chapter 1

A woman with black hair humed to herself while a boy with blue hair looked at her.

"Ultear, quit messing around. Were at a meeting right now" The man said.

"But, it boring in here. Theres nothing to do, Siegrain-sama. Don't you agree?" Ultear asked with a huff.

The man known as Siegrain chuckled.

"Yes...there is very little to do here, I'm quite disappointed. I hope those idoits at Fairy Tail will start trouble again to get my spirits up" Siegrain said as he looked out the window before he was interrupted.

"Are you even paying attention to us, Siegrain?!" A council member asked.

Siegrain looked towards the council and nodded.

"Of course I am, I'm just wishing someone would start up trouble so I don't have to be in the council rooms" Siegrain said with a smirk.

The council member gained a tick mark.

"Why you! Don't you have any idea what your saying?!" The council member asked.

Before Siegrain could reply, another council member spoke.

"Siegrain, I would be wise enough to shut your mouth and remember the seat your in. Besides, we have more important things to worry about" Another council member said.

Everyone in the room looked at him.

"Like what?" Another council member asked.

The second council member sighed before he spoke.

"Those idoits at Fairy Tail!" The second council member said.

* * *

Mages of Fairy Tail

* * *

A boy with pink hair groaned a little while a blue cat was standing next to him, along with a blond boy who rolled his eyes.

"You never learn do you, Natsu? Even though it was just a train, you get sick over that" The blond boy said.

The pink haired boy known as Natsu gained a tick mark.

"Shut it, Naruto! If you were a Dragon Slayer, you would know how I fell about riding trains! Right, Happy?!" Natsu asked a companion

"Ay, sir! But I wouldn't have to do with anything with Naruto-san...he's scary just like Erza-san..." The cat known as Happy mumbled the last part to himself, but the boy known as Naruto heard him.

"What was that, Happy?" Naruto asked as he sent the cat a glare.

Happy sweat bullets, and hid behind Natsu.

"N-Nothing, sir! Happy said.

Natsu sweat dropped.

"He's right, you know. You are scary just like Er-" Natsu began before he started to sweat when Naruto glared at him.

"Did you say something, Natsu?" Naruto asked.

Natsu quickly shook his head.

"Nope! Not a thing!" Natsu said quickly.

Naruto looked at him once, before he turned away.

Natsu sighed in relief.

'I swear, hes more scary then Erza herself!' Natsu thought to himself as he termbled.

"Anyway, shouldn't we get going? We're looking for Igneel right? I hoped that guy at Fairy Tail said was true and wasn't a trick" Naruto said as he mumbled the last part to himself.

Natsu nodded.

"That's right! Let's start looking, Naruto, Happy!" Natsu said as he ran off.

"Ay sir!" Happt said as he followed Natsu.

Naruto sighed at the two before he followed.

* * *

Mages of Fairy Tail

* * *

A blond haired woman hummed as she was walked through the town.

"This twon is nice, I wish I left my home town sooner" The blond girl said before Natsu and Happy bumped into her.

"Sorry, miss!" Natsu said as he ran off once again with Happy right behind him.

The girl blinked as she watched the two before Naruto came up to her and sighed.

"Sorry about him, hes an idoit. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, by the way" Naruto said as he placed out a hand.

The girl blushed a little before she took his hand and got up.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia" The girl known as Lucy said.

Naruto nodded his head before he noticed the bags.

"You seem to be in a hurry, you on a trip?" Naruto asked her.

Lucy blushed and started to fidget.

"W-Well, I'm actually hiding for Fairy Tail. I...want to join that guild really badly" Lucy said.

Naruto raised a brow.

"Really? I could take you there, if you'd like" Naruto offered.

Lucy blinked.

"R-Really?" Lucy asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Sure, why not? I'll introduce myself again, I am Naruto Uzumaki, a mage from Fairy Tail" Naruto said as he showed her his mark.

* * *

Mages of Fairy Tail

* * *

Natsu and Happy looked all over the city, and decided to give it.

"It's useless, hes not here" Happy said.

Natsu gritted his teeth in anger.

"So the guy from Fairy Tail told us a fucking lie that bastard!" Natsu said as he clenched his fists.

A voice behind him sighed.

"I knew it. And you really believed in him, Natsu? You really are a dolt" Naruto said as he and Lucy walked up to them.

Natsu gained a tick mark and faced his friend.

"Shut up, Naruto! Do you wanna fight?!" Natsu asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes and waved a hand.

"Sorry, maybe next time. We have to go back to Fairy Tail now. This young lady here wants to join us" Naruto said as he pointed to a blushing Lucy when she noticed Natsu.

Natsu raised a brow when he noticed this and was about to ask something, before Happy interrupted him.

"Lucy likes Natsu!" Happy said as he pointed at a blushing Lucy.

Naruto slamed the cat's mouth shut, and glared at him.

"Do you want me to beat you up, cat? Or do you want Erza to do it when we get back?" Naruto asked him.

Happy started to sweat, and shook his head.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Natsu said as he ran off with Happy following him.

Naruto sighed at him.

"Idoit...anyway, let's go, Lucy. We'll take you to Fairy Tail" Naruto said to her as he walked away with Lucy following behind.

* * *

Mages of Fairy Tail

* * *

"Mira! We need five more beers over here!" A member of Fairy Tail said.

MIrajane giggled.

"Alright, coming right up" Mirajane said as she went to get the order.

Natsu then slamed the doors open with Naruto, Lucy, & Happy right beside him.

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu said as he stormed in.

"Ah, welcome back, Natsu, Naruto, Happy" Mirajane said.

Naruto nodded and waved at her.

"Hey, Mira. Wheres Erza-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

Mirajane sighed as she answered.

"She went on a mission not to long ago, Naruto-kun" Mirajane said.

Naruto sighed and scratched his head.

"Damn, she always know how to ruin the mood" Naruto muttered to himself while Mirajane giggled.

A member looked at Natsu and grined.

"Hey, Natsu! About time you ca-" A member said before Natsu kicked him.

"You asshole! The news you told us about Igneel was a lie!" Natsu said with anger.

The member got up and rubbed his chin.

"H-How was I supposed to know?! Besides, they were just a rumor I heard!" The member said.

Natsu glared at him before he cracked his hands together.

"I'm going to kill you!" Natsu said as he jumped at him as the whole Fairy Tail started to fight.

Naruto sighed while Mirajane giggled and Lucy sweat dropped.

"Uh...does this always happen?" Lucy asked Naruto as she pointed to the group.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it does. Though it is rather fun, I also join in as well" Naruto said with a smirk.

Mirajane looked to Naruto's left, and noticed Lucy.

"Are you a new member?" Mirajane asked with a smile.

Lucy blushed as Naruto answered for her.

"She is, her names Lucy Heartfilia. Me and Natsu met her when we were looking for Igneel" Naruto explained to her.

"I see..." Mirajane said before she was interrputed by Gray.

"Did you say that Natsu & Naruto are back?!" Gray asked as he came in, as usaul with no clothes.

Naruto face palmmed.

"Gray, where are you clothes?" Naruto asked.

Gray was confused before he looked at himself.

"Shit! Not again!" Gray said as he ran off.

Naruto shook his head before he felt someone throw a mug at him.

"That's it!" Naruto said as he joined in on the fight.

Lucy and Mirajane watched as the members were desstorying everything in sight.

"Um...Mirajane-san? Who is this 'Erza' Naruto-san spoke of?" Lucy asked her.

Mirajane looked at her before she nodded.

"Well, Erza...is Naruto-kun's wife" Mirajane said with a smile.

Lucy's jaw dropped.

"WIFE?!" Lucy screamed out.

Mirajane giggled at her before she continued.

"Naruto-kun and Erza have been together for 4 years now, they got married 1 year ago" Mirajane explained.

"J-Just how old are they?!" Lucy asked.

Mirajane put a finger under her chin.

"Erza is 19, while Naruto-kun is also 19. Erza was born first, while Naruto-kun was born a few months later" Mirajane said.

Lucy started to sweat a little. But before she could ask about Naruto's family, she was interrputed by Naruto.

"Mira! You didn't have to tell her that!" Naruto said with a pout while he was fighting Natsu.

Mirajane giggled at him before she heard step next to her.

"Ah, Master! Your here!" Mirajane said with a smile which got every ones attention and started to sweat.

"YOU FOOLS!" The master yelled at them. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

* * *

Mages of Fairy Tail

* * *

"Looks like those idots at Fairy Tail are causing trouble again..." Siegrain said with a chuckle.

Ultear nodded in agreement.

"Indeed...they even have Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Dragon Slayer, Kushina Uzumaki, who disappered long ago" Ultear said.

Siegrain grinned.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Natsu Dragneel, huh? This is going to be interesting..." Siegrain said with a smirk.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: I do ont own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

Chapter 2

Everyone gulped as they saw their master.

"M-Master...when did you get here?" Naruto asked as he broke the long silence.

The master looked over to Naruto's direction, and answered.

"Just now. I just got back from a meeting" The master said.

Lucy shook a little as she saw the monster in front of her.

'T-This is their master? He's huge!' Lucy thought to herself as she started at him.

"Gahahahahaha! You all got scared, you bastards! This is my wi-" Natsu began before the master stepped on him.

Lucy started to sweat before she noticed the master looking at her.

"Oh, a new member?" The master asked.

Lucy flinched a little before shw answered.

"Y-Yes, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, sir" Lucy said still shaking.

The master glanced between her, and Mirajane who nodded, and he began to shrunk.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Makarov Dreyar" Makarov said as he held out his hand.

Lucy''s jaws hit the ground.

'H-Huh?!' Lucy thought to herself as she was to shocked for words.

Makarov jumped from his area, up to the top floor and bumped his head on the rail. "Ugh!" Makarov said before he stood up and looked like nothing has happend.

"You fools have done it again. Just take a look at these documents I received from the council" Makarov said as he holds up the papers for eveyone to see.

Everyone started to sweat when they heard the word 'council'...

"Shit! This is bad! Naruto, hold me!" Natsu said as he tried to grab onto Naruto.

"You hold yourself, moron!" Naruto said as he pushed him away.

"First...Gray" Makarov said getting Gray's attention.

"Huh?" Gray asked as he looked at him.

"Good job sweeping out the smuggling organization, but you walked around naked afterwards, and ran away stealing underware that was being dried" Makarov said while everyone in the room sweat dropped and look at Gray.

"But...wouldn't it be worse if I was naked?" Gray asked as he shook at the thought.

"Then don't be naked in the first place" Elfman said.

Makarov sighed before he continued "Elfman! You had a mission to escort a VIP, but assaulted him during the mission" Makarov said.

"He said 'Men are all about education' So..." Elfman said as he scratched his head.

Makarov shook his head in disappointment and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto! You had a mission to protect a man and his wife, but while you were on that mission, you destroyed half of the town!" Makarov said.

"It wasn't my fault! That guy just pissed me off!" Naruto said with anger.

Makarov only sighed at him before he answered.

"What would Erza say if she was here?" Makarov.

Naruto glared at him.

"Do _not _bring my wife into this, old man" Naruto stated.

Makarov then put his head down "And Natsu...you destroyed the Devon thief family, but also destroyed 7 other houses that belonged to the townspeople...levelling a historical clock tower in Tully village. Burning down a church in Freesia. Damaging parts of Lupinus castle. Nazuna Ravine Observatory collapsed and thus stopped its operations. Destroying half of Harujion's port" Makarov said as he went on and on making everyone look at Natsu who was on the ground, and sweat dropped.

"Most of the stuff I read was done by my Natsu, huh..' Lucy thought to herself as he deadpanned before she realized what she thought 'Wait..._my _Natsu? Where did that come from?!' Lucy asked herself hidding her blush.

"You guys...the council members are mad at me about the things you did..." Makarov said as he started to shook.

Everyone looked down, or away in disappointment.

"But...who gives a fuck about them?" Makarov asked as he burnt the papers and threw it at Natsu who ate it. "Listen up, the power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the 'spirit' flow within us...and the 'spirit' flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concertration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higherups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council" Makarov finished his speach with a smirk.

Everyone looked at him and smiled at him before they continued to talk to each other.

"Hey, Naruto! Fight me!" Natsu said as he ate his food.

Naruto chuckled as he also ate.

"Sorry, maybe after we finish our food" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"By the way, Natsu. What's up with the other towns calling you 'Salamander'?" Gray asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Natsu asked him before Happy interrupted him.

"If Natsu's a Salamander, then that would make me a Catmander. Right?" Happy asked as he spins around.

Naruto slamed Happy's face against the table.

"Not a chance, cat" Naruto said while chuckling when Happy tried to get out of his hands.

"Your so mean, Naruto-san! I thought you were like Natsu!" Happy said.

Naruto gained a tick mark and punched him.

"WHY COMPARE ME TO NATSU, YOU STUPID CAT!" Naruto yelled at him as he chased Happy around.

"You want it right here?" Mirajane asked as she looked at Lucy's right hand.

"Yes, please!" Lucy said.

"Alright" Mirajane said before she took the stamp and place the mark with a pink color on her hand "There you go!"

"Wow!" Lucy said as she looked at it before she turned to Natsu & Naruto "Natsu, Naruto-san! Look!"

Natsu and Naruto looked at the stamp before saying.

"Congrats, Luigi" Natsu said making Naruto chuckle at the name.

"IT'S LUCY!" Lucy yelled at him ass she huffed in annoyance.

"You know, that doesn't same like a bad nick name for you..." Naruto said with a grin.

Lucy sweat dropped.

"You guys are mean" Lucy said with a huff while the two boys looked at her in confusion.

"What the hell did we do?" Both boys asked.

Natsu got up and started to walk away.

"Natsu? What are you doing?' Naruto asked.

"Looking for a job. I need cash" Natsu said as he looked throw the jobs on the board.

Naruto sighed.

"Well, I can't let you do this alone. You better find us a good one, got it?" Naruto asked while Natsu grinned at him.

"You go it! Right, Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Aye, sir. Naruto-san is working with us, after all" Happy said before he felt Naruto grab him.

"That's it! I'm throwing you to the end of this planet!" Naruto said as he threw Happy across town while he was screaming for help.

Natsu sweat dropped.

"Was that really necessary?" Natsu asked his friend.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

"He was getting on my nerves! He deserved it!" Naruto said.

Natsu shrugged before he found a quest that cost 160000 jewels and before he could show it to Naruto, the two heard a noise a few feet from them.

"Is my daddy back yet?" A boy asked Makarov while he sighed.

"Your getting annoying, Romeo. If you are a son of a mage, trust you father and good back home and wait for him" Makarov said.

"B-But, he said he'll come back home in 3 days, it's been a whole week since then! Can't you just send someone to look for him?! I'm getting worried..." The boy known as Romeo said as tears came down his cheeks.

Makarov sighed before he answered.

"If I remember right, Macao's job was in Mount Hakobe, right?" Makarov asked the boy.

"It isn't that far, either! Please, look for him!" Romeo said.

"Sorry, no can do! Your father's a mage, isn't he?! He can take care of himself! Now go home and drink a bottle of milk or something!" Makarov said starting to get a bit annoyed.

Romeo started to shake a little before he punched Makarov in the face.

"Meanie!" Romeo said.

"Oof!" Makarov said as he felt the punch.

Romeo then left the guild while tears came down his cheeks.

"Master seemed to be a little hard on the kid" Lucy said as she and Mirajane watched.

"Hmm..even though hes a big talker, I'm sure master is worried about Macao too, just like Romeo" Mirajane said as she washed the empty beers bottles.

Naruto & Natsu watched as Romeo left, and nodded to one another as Natsu crumbled the job request and slammed it against the quest board, and the two walked out of the guild.

"Hey, Natsu! Don't go breaking the board!" A member said.

Naruto & Natsu ignored him, and continued walking away.

"Master! I think somethings wrong with Naruto and Natsu!" The member said to him.

Makarov sighed.

"Fools...let them do as they wish, I can't stop those two even if I tried" Makarov said.

"That...was strange" Lucy said as she watched the two before turning to Mirajane.

Mirajane only hummed before she answered.

"The same thing happend to Naruto-kun & Natsu when they were little" Mirajane said with a sad tone.

Lucy's eyes went wide.

"What?! Really?! What happend?" Lucy asked.

Mirajane started to form tears in her eyes before she began.

"For Natsu...his father hasn't come back since he left. He left without saying a word to him, and Natsu's father was a dragon" Mirajane said.

Lucy's jaws dropped to the ground.

"A _dragon?! _Natsu was raised by a dragon?!" Lucy asked.

Mirajane nodded before she continued.

"Though...hes not really Natsu's real father, it's his foster parent. He was found by that dragon in a forest when he was little, and learned words, culters, and magic from him. But one day, the dragon disappered from Natsu" Mirajane explained.

"I...see" Lucy said still not believeing what she leard about Natsu and his childhood life.

"And as for Naruto-kun...his mother was a really sweet person, just like him & Natsu, she would never give up on a mission even if it was an S-class, but she also disappered from Naruto the same day the dragon disappered from Natsu. Naruto learned all kinds of Dragon Slayer magic from her, but she left without saying a word to him" Mirajane said.

"W-Wait a minute, Naruto's a Dragon Slayer just like Natsu?!" Lucy asked.

Mirajane raised a brow.

"What? He never told you?" Mirajane asked as she saw Lucy shook her head "Oh dear, I believed he wanted me to keep it a secret...silly me. Anyway, I want to ask you something, Lucy-chan" Mirajane said with a smile.

"Huh? What is it?" Lucy asked.

* * *

Mages of Fairy Tail

* * *

"And so, I'm going to visit Mira-san's house next time!" Lucy said as she, Natsu, Naruto, & Happy were getting a ride to the place Macao was sent to.

"Don't steal any underware, okay?' Happy asked.

"Why would I do that, you perverted cat!" Lucy said as she was about to punch the cat.

Naruto only sighed while Natsu was on the bed getting dizzy from the moving.

"Stupid cat. Why are you here anyway, Lucy? Did Mira sent you?" Naruto asked as he looked at his blond friend.

Lucy shook her head.

"No, I only came for the money as well" Lucy said even though it was a complete lie.

Naruto, Natsu, and Happy sweat dropped at the comment.

'She only came because she wants to get in the higher ranks before us!' The three thought together before they noticed they stopped.

"Huh? What's going on? Are we here?" Lucy asked them.

Naruto looked out the window and shook his head.

"No, we only made it half way" Naruto said.

"I-I'm sorry. This is as far as we can go" The man said as he was starting to shake due to the storm.

Naruto, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy stepped out of the ride, and Lucy shook a little.

"I-It's freezing!" Lucy said as she tried to cover herself.

Natsu, Naruto, and Happy sweat dropped.

"Then why did you even come with us?! We can do this job by ourselves!" Natsu said as he crossed his arms.

Naruto sighed and smacked him on the head.

"Idoit, it's obvious she needs a place to stay!" Naruto said as Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Why doesn't she stay with us?" Happy asked before Naruto grabed him.

"Do you _want _Lucy to see Natsu naked?" Naruto asked him.

Happy thought about the question for a moment, and started to sweat.

"N-No, sir!" Happy said.

Naruto smirked and put him down.

"What about you, Naruto? Can't she stay at yours & Erza's place?" Natsu asked.

"Hell no! Besides, me & Erza are expecting a baby in a few months, remember?" Naruto asked him.

Natsu thought about it for a moment, before he chuckled and scratched his head.

"Ah right...I guess I forgot that you told us she was pregnant" Natsu said with a chuckle while Naruto face palmed and Happy sweat dropped.

"Wait...Naruto-san, who is this 'Erza'?" Lucy asked.

Naruto raised a brow.

"Didn't Mira tell ya? Well whatever. Erza is my wife, we've been together for about 4 years now & got married last year. She also got pregnant that year, a few months later after our marrige. We're not sure either if it's a boy or a girl. If it's a girl, we're going with Kushina. if it's a boy, we're going with Minato. As you already know from Mira, my mother disappered without a word when I was little, my father died before I was even born" Naruto explained to her.

"You must have had a pretty bad past, Naruto-san" Lucy said.

Naruto shrugged.

"I suppose. That was until I met Erza-chan, Natsu, Happy-baka," Naruto said earning a 'Hey!' from Happy "And the others" Naruto finished ignoring Happy.

Lucy let out a few giggles when she heard the nick name Naruto gave Happy.

"? Is something funny?" Naruto asked confused.

Lucy shook her head when she stopped giggling.

"No, no. By the way, Natsu. Can I brorrow you scarf for a sec?" Lucy asked as she reached for the scarf to fell warm.

"No!" Natsu said but was ignored as Lucy pulled it off of him and wraped it around herself and got out a key and began to shake.

"O-Open, the door of the clock...Horologium!" Lucy spoke as a gaint clocl appered between them.

"Whoa!" Happy said.

"Wow" Naruto said amazed.

"It's a gaint clock!" Natsu said with excitement.

"'I'll stay here' She says" The clock says while Naruto, Natsu, and Happy sweat dropped.

"What did she come for?" Natsu asked him.

"'Speaking of that, what job did Macao-san come here for?!' She says" Horlogium said.

Naruto raised a brow.

"You came without knowing that? He came here to take down the brutal monster 'Balkan'" Naruto answered for Natsu before he spoke up.

Lucy started to sweat when she heard the word 'monster'.

"'I wanna go home!' She says" Horlogium said while Naruto, Natsu, and Happy began to walk off.

"Yes, go ahead, says I" Natsu said.

"Agreed" Naruto said.

"Aye" Happy said as he followed the two.

"Macao! Are you here?! Oi, Macao!" Natsu said as he yelled for him.

Naruto heard nothing in return.

"Strange..." Naruto said to himself.

Happy looked at him.

"What is it, Naruto-san?" Happy asked.

"It's nothing, but...Macao was sent here and ever since, we haven't heard a word from him. Could he still be fighting the monster? Or they did turn him into one?" Naruto asked them.

"That is...rather strange" Natsu said in agreement.

"Aye, strange. I hope he wasn't eaten" Happy said as he shook at his comment.

Naruto began to walk back.

"We better go back and let Maka-" Naruto began before he was pushed back as someone came down in front of them. "What the hell?!"

Natsu and Happy also looked at the monster.

"Oi, it's a monkey! It doesn't look like a monster at all!" Natsu said as he pointed to the large monkey.

"Aye, and what is it doing up here where it's all snowy?" Happy asked them before they saw it go up to Lucy.

"A human woman!" Balkan said as he stared at a freaked out Lucy. "Uhohoooh" Balkan said as he pick up Hororlogium who carried a helpless Lucy.

"Oh" Natsu said.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"So it can talk?" Naruto asked.

"Aye" Happy said.

"'SAVE MEEEEE!' She says" Hororlogium said as he was taken off by Balkan.

* * *

Mages of Fairy Tail

* * *

My name is Lucy. A 17 year old stellar spirit mage. After I met Natsu, Naruto, and a talking cat with wings, Happy, I was able to join the adventure guild where mages gather, Fairy Tail. One day, Natsu & Naruto heard that one of their Nakama's haven't returned from his job, so they headed out to the snowstrom mountain, Hakobe, in a rescue mission. I tagged along just out of curiousity, but...

"'How did it become...like this?!'" Horologium said for her. "So you say, but..."

"Uh ho uho ho uho ho ho," Balkan said as he smashed to ground around them.

"'And that monkey is hyper for some reason!'" So she say..." Horologium said.

"I wonder if this is where that monkey live...besdies, what happend to Naruto & Nat-" Lucy began before Balkan came to her face again.

"Woman" Balkan said as he looked at her.

They started at each other for a moment, before Horologium disappered.

"! Horologium! I didn't say you could go back!" Lucy said frightend.

"Times up. Farewell" Horologium said from within her.

"Extension! I need extension, please!" Lucy said as she backed away.

"..." Horologium said nothing in response.

Balkan stared at Lucy closer, and Lucy began to sweat.

"Finally! We caught up to you!" Natsu said as he and Naruto ran towards them.

"Natsu! Naruto-san!" Lucy said a bit relifed.

"Bastard! Where's Ma-" Natsu began before he slipped on some ice and knocked into a wall "Oof!"

Naruto sighed and shook his head while Lucy sweat dropped.

"Uh..." Lucy began as she turned towards Naruto.

"Don't ask. Hes always like this" Naruto said to her.

"Oi, monkey! Where's Macao?!" Natsu asked the monkey as he got out of the wall.

"Uho?" Balkan looked at him confused.

Naruto stepped in front of Natsu before he answered.

"You should know what hes talking about, right? Macao is a human man" Naruto told him.

"A man?" Balkan asked as he scratched his head.

Natsu nodded.

"That's right! Tell me where he is, you stupid monkey!" Natsu said.

Balkan smirked at him as he waved a hand as he wants Natsu to follow him.

"Huh? You'll show me where you hid him?" Natsu asked as he followed him.

Naruto face palmed.

"Natsu, wait! It could be a-" Naruto began before he saw Balkan point straight while Natsu looked.

"Where?!" Natsu asked as he looked ahead.

Balkan then shoved him off the cliff.

"-Trap" Naruto said as he face palmed and slaped himself on the head. "Idoit..."

Balkan then looked over to Naruto.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asked him.

"OHHHHH!" Balkan screamed out as he tried to punch Naruto.

Naruto easyily dodged it and sighed.

"I see your not one to talk. Well, I'll force you to tell us where Macao is either you want to, or not" Naruto said as he cracked his neck and stretched his arms.

Naruto then heard a voice.

"Naruto-san!" Happy said as he flew to him.

Naruto sighed.

"About time, damn cat. You go look for Natsu while I take care of this thing, monkey, whatever it is!" Naruto said as he pointed to Balkan.

Happy nodded.

"Aye, sir! Becareful!" Happy said as he flew off to find his pink haired companion.

Naruto glared at Balkan, and stated.

"Alright, let's see what you got, monkey" Naruto said as he ran at him.

"Uhoooo!" Blakan said as he ran at Naruto.

* * *

Mages of Fairy Tail

*With Natsu*

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed as he fell of the cliff "That damn monkey! How dare he do this to me while I was looking for Macao!" Natsu screamed out as he continued to fall.

"Natsu!" Happy said as he flew to him.

Natsu looked up to see Happy holding him.

"Happy! Good thing your here! Help me get back up to the hill so I can help Naruto! I won't let him take all of the action!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said as he flew back up.

* * *

Mages of Fairy Tail

*Naruto Vs Blakan*

* * *

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Naruto said as fire came out of him hitting Blakan.

"Uhooo!" Blakan said as he was hit by the fire.

Naruto put his hands together and started to make signs.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said as 2 Naruto's appered and started to make a Rasengan.

"Uho?!" Blakan asked as he looked at Naruto.

The clones of Naruto disappered, and Naruto ran at Blakan.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled out as he hit Blakan into the chest.

"Uhoooooo!" Blakan said as he spined around and hit a wall.

Naruto sighed and crossed his arms.

"Over already, huh? That was weak" Naruto said before he heard a noise.

"Naruto, you bastard!" Natsu said as hecame up and hit the ground.

"Oh, it's you, Natsu" Naruto said before Natsu grabbed him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me it was a trap?!" Natsu asked.

Naruto sighed and smacked him on the head.

"I tried to, but you just went with him so he could push you off the cliff!" Naruto said as he and Natsu clashed heads.

"Oh yeah?! You wanna fight about it?!" Natsu asked as he and Naruto started to fight each other.

Lucy sweat dropped.

"Uh...guys?" Lucy asked.

Naruto & Natsu ignored her as they continued fighting.

"Guys!" Lucy tried again.

Once again, Naruto and Natsu ignored her as they fought.

"GUYS!" Lucy screamed to get their attention.

"WHAT?!" Both boys asked as they looked at her.

"Weren't you supposed to ask the monkey about Macao-san?" Lucy asked.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Fuck! I forgot!" Naruto said while Natsu glared at him.

"So you fought him while I was falling to my death?!" Natsu asked.

Naruto scoffed.

"Like a fall like _that _could kill you. Besides, Happy carried you up, didn't he? So quit complaining!" Naruto said as he jabbed a finger at him.

Natsu gained a tick mark.

"You-" Natsu began before they all heard a noise.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he turned to see Balkan starting to disapper.

"What's going on?!" Natsu asked as he watched.

Blakan disappered and turned into Macao.

"So...that _was _Macao?!" Naruto asked.

"No way! How did a thing like that turned into Macao-san?!" Lucy asked.

"How the hell should we know?! Besides, that doesn't matter! We got Macao back!" Natsu said as he ran to him.

Naruto & Lucy then saw Macao heading into a hole.

"Wait, Natsu!" Naruto said as he tried to grab the Dragon Slayer.

As Macao falled, Natsu went in after him to grab him.

"That moron..." Naruto mumbled and went out to grab Natsu before he fell.

Naruto couldn't hold his grip as he started to slip.

"Shit!" Naruto & Natsu said together before Lucy grabbed them.

"Lucy!" Natsu said.

"Heavy..." Lucy said as she tried to bring Naruto, Natsu, and Macao up.

A light then came behind Lucy, and grabbed them

"You don't have to woorry anymoore" The cow said with a smile.

"Taurus!" Lucy said with relief.

Naruto & Natsu looked at him.

'Now it's a bull!' Natsu said as he grinned.

Naruto shook his head as he looked at Lucy.

'You sure are full of surprises, Lucy' Naruto thought to himself before he felt a certain demon laughed darkly. 'What was that?' Naruto asked himself as twitched a little at the sound of the voice.

**"You weak...human..." The monster said with a laugh before it fell to sleep.**

* * *

Mages of Fairy Tail

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, & Naruto were all on the top of the hill treating a very wounded Macao.

"It seemed like he fought many before he was 'taken over' by them" Happy said.

"The wound is serious" Lucy said.

"Macao! Hold on tight! We'll get you healed up!" Natsu said.

Naruto however, didn't seem to pay attention as he heard the voice again.

**"Human...do you realize how weak you are?" The monster asked.**

'Who are you, and what are you doing inside of me?' Naruto asked as he got no answer from the monster before it disappered into the dark.

Lucy looked over to him and asked.

"Are you alright, Naruto-san?" Lucy asked.

Naruto snaped out of his daze and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. How is he?" Naruto asked as he looked over to Macao.

Lucy sighed before she explained.

"The wound is too deep...we can't do anything with only the first aid kit that we have" Lucy explained.

"I see...how long do you think he'll be able to heal?" Naruto asked her.

Before Lucy could answer, they heard a scream behind them.

"Gwaaaah!" Macao scramed out.

The two turned to see Natsu burning his wound with his fire magic.

"Natsu! What the hell are you thinking?!" Naruto asked as he ran over to them.

"This is all we can do until we get to Fairy Tail! He's going to have to live with it! Could you and Lucy hold him down for me, Naruto?!" Natsu asked as pushed his hand on Macao's body more.

"AAARRGGGGHHH!" Macao screamed out in pain.

Lucy got the idea and nodded and hold him down.

"Lucy! Don't tell me your helping him!" Naruto said.

"Don't you get it?! Natsu's trying to close the wound by burning it! It's the only way to stop the bleeding!" Lucy said.

Naruto then got the idea, and helped Lucy hold down Macao.

"Don't die! Romoe's waiting for you!" Natsu said as he continued.

"Fga! Argh! Gah!" Macao said before he huffed. "Shit...what a shame...haa haa...I got...19...of them..." Macao gasped out.

Naruto & Natsu sighed in relief.

"It's good to hear from ya, Macao" Naruto said with a grin along with Natsu's.

Macao opened his eyes, and grinned at them.

"Good to see you two as well, Naruto, Natsu" Macao said.

"W-Wait, did you say you took down _19 _of them? Just by yourself?" Lucy asked.

Macao glance at her.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around the guild before" Macao said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he remembered.

"Ah, that's right, you two haven't meet yet. Macao, this is Lucy Heartfilia, she joined yestereday after me and Natsu ran into her. Or rather he _bumped _into her" Naruto said as he glared at Natsu.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Natsu said.

Naruto waved a hand.

"Yeah, yeah. You told me this before, baka" Naruto said.

Natsu gained a tick mark.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

Naruto smirked and leand in.

"You heard me, baka" Naruto said with a smirk.

"That's it!" Natsu said as he and Naruto started to fight while Lucy tried to get them to stop.

Macao chuckled.

"Well, good thing to see you two haven't changed since I left" Macao said with a chuckle before he felt his wound started to re-open "Ugh!"

Natsu stoped fighting with Naruto and continued to close Macao's wound.

"By the way, what happend here, Macao-san? How did you turn into that thing?" Lucy asked.

Macao sighed.

"I...beated 19 of them and turned at the 20th one" Macao said with a disappointed tone.

'What?!' Lucy started to freak out while Naruto & Natsu just looked at him.

"Damn it...how am I supposed to face Romeo when I'm like this?" Macao asked as he laughed at himself.

Naruto spoke up.

"At least you showed what Fairy Tail means to be a stronger guild" Naruto said.

Natsu nodded in agreement.

"He's right, Macao! Romeo would be proud to see you alive and well!" Natsu said as he crossed his arms.

Macao chuckled a little before he spoke.

"I guess you two are right. We should head back soon. I have a felling Romeo will worry himself to death if I'm not there to watch him" Macao said with the others agreeing to his words and started to head back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Mages of Fairy Tail

* * *

Romeo sighed to himself until he heard a voice.

"Yo, Romeo!" Natsu said.

Romeo looked up to see Natsu and Naruto leading Macao a hand with thier shoulders, and Lucy and Happy following right behind them.

Romeo smiled as he saw his father.

* * *

_"What's so great about Fairy Tail's mages?!" A kid asked._

_"They're a bunch of drunk bastards!" Another kid says._

_"N-No they're not!" Romeo argued defending the Fiary Tail wizards._

_"Mages are cowards!" The kid says._

_"I should become a knight when I grow up!" Another kid says._

_"Mages are stinky like alcohol" A thrid kid says._

* * *

_"Daddy! Go do something great!" Romeo said._

_"?" Macao looked at his son wondering what got him angry._

_"I...I don't want to be insulted like this forever!" Romeo said._

* * *

Romeo looked at him, then looked down.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I..." Romeo began but was cut off when Macao hugged him.

"I made you worry. I'm sorry" Macao said as he held him tight.

"It's okay...I'm a son of a mage" Romeo said with a smile.

"When those brats tease you next time, ask them if their old man can defeat 19 monsters by himeself! Okay?" Macao asked him with a grin.

Romeo smiled brightly at him, before he turned to Naruto, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.

"Naruto, Natsu, bros! Thank you too, Happy!" Romeo said to them.

"Oh" Natsu said as he waved his arm to him.

"Aye" Happy said doing the same.

"No problem, kid. Always helping out another family member" Naruto said with his own grin before he waved at him.

"And..thank you to, Lucy, sis!" Romeo said.

Lucy just waved at him as she, Natsu, Naruto, and Happy left.

* * *

Mages of Fairy Tail

* * *

Naruto sighed as he salmed himself onto the bed.

"Finally...home at last" Naruto said as he started to close his eyes before he heard the voice again.

**"Your weak, human. Every last one of you is weak" The monster said.**

'Who are you, and what is it you want?!' Naruto asked him.

**The monster grinned at him.**

**"You should know who I am if you heard of me, but hell, I'll say it anyway. I'm Igneel, and I'm a dragon" The now known Igneel said with a smirk as he saw Naruto's reaction.**

'Eh?! Aren't you Igneel, the dragon that trained Natsu?!' Naruto asked him.

**Igneel nodded.**

**"That would be me" Igneel said with a chuckle.**

'W-What are you doing in my body?!' Naruto asked as he was starting to freak out.

**Igneel sighed before he continued.**

**"Relax, kid. I'm just as confused as you are. But, I do bring a message from you mother..." Igneel started.**

Naruto's eyes went wide.

'M-My mother?' Naruto asked wondering were his mother was.

**Igneel nodded his head.**

**"Yes, she told me to tell you 'Please be careful, my son. I have a felling a war between humans and dragons will come up soon'" Igneel said as he told him the message.**

Naruto started to shake a little.

'A war...between humans and dragons? Mother...where are you?' Naruto asked himself as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Mages of Fairy Tail

* * *

A woman with red haird was just outside of Fairy Tail, and tears started to came down her cheeks.

'I'm sorry, my son...' The woman thought to herself before she disappered. Unknowing to her, she was being watched.

Mirajane's eyes went wide, she couldn't believe what she just saw.

'Ku...shina...' Mirajane thought to herself before she ran off to tell Makarov.

* * *

Mages of Fairy Tail

*Naruto & Igneel*

* * *

'No way! Your lying!' Naruto told him as he started to sweat.

**Igneel only sighed as he place his paw on his head.**

**"I wish I was, boy. But I'm telling you the truth" Igneel said.**

Naruto hold his hands as tears began to drop.

'I don't believe you! Mother...' Naruto muttered to himself before he passed out.

**Igneel sighed as he watched him sleep.**

**'It is hard, young one. But you needed to know that your mother's on the edge of death...' Igneel thought to himself sadly before he closed his eyes and slept.**

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

It's been two weeks since Naruto, Natsu, and Lucy, has defeated the Snow monster, and got Macao back for Romeo, but when they got back, Naruto learned that Igneel has been living inside of him since the dragons disapppearance, and he had a mental breakdown after he learned from Igneel that his mother will be dieing soon...and Naruto has not spoken a word to anybody since...

* * *

Mages of Fairy Tail

* * *

"Come on, Naruto! Open up!" Natsu said as he was banging on his friends door.

"Go away, Natsu" A broken voice was heard from inside.

Natsu however, wasn't giving up.

"Come on, man! Everyone at the guild is worried about you!" Natsu said as he was wanting his friend to come out.

This time, Narutos voice turned into anger.

"Damn it, Natsu! I told you to leave me the fuck alone! GO AWAY!" Naruto yelled to his pink haired friend.

Natsu sighed in defeat, knowing Naruto wouldn't be coming out anytime soon.

"Alright. See ya, Naruto" Natsu said as he pretended to walk away.

When Naruto thought he was gone, he was about to head to sleep, until he saw Natsu broke his door down.

"DAMN IT, NATSU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto yelled angerly at his friend.

Natsu ignored him, and grabbed him by his shirt, and dragged him toward the guild.

* * *

Mages of Fairy Tail

* * *

Everyone in the guild were talking about Naruto, since they were worried sick about their comrade.

"DAMN IT, NATSU! LET GO OF ME!"

Everyone heard the yell, and saw Natsu dragging a very angry Naruto

Once again, Natsu ignored him until they reached the guilds hall and he threw him inside and made him crash near were Mira worked at.

"Did that wake you up?!" Natsu asked him as he was now in front of him.

The two stared at each others eyes for a moment before Naruto spoke.

"...Yeah, I've been up this whole time"

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?!" Natsu asked him.

"None of your business" Naruto told him.

"I disagree, Naruto" Makarov said as he walked up to the two male wizards.

Naruto and Natsu flinched as they heard him.

"Master..." Naruto said quietly.

Makarov sat on the table while he looked at his grandson.

"Now, care to tell us whats been on your mind?" Makarov asked him.

Naruto looked around to see the whole guild looking at him, but he clenched his fists in anger.

"WHY WON'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?! IT'S MY BUSINESS, AND MINE ALONE!" Naruto said in anger before he ran out of room.

"Naruto, wait!" Gray said as he and half of the guild were about to follow him before Makarov stopped them.

"Don't, it'll only make things worse"

The guild turned towards him with wide eyes.

"But Master-" Natsu began.

"QUIT ACTING LIKE A CHILD NATSU AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!" Makarov roared.

"..." The whole guild was quite then and went back to their spots.

"Damn it! If only Erza was here...she knew what to do!" Gray said as he was about to slam his fist into a table before a womans voice came up.

"Something I would do? Whats going on here?"

Everyone eyes were wide and they turned to see Erza standing there.

"Erza!" Everyone said with hope in their voice.

Erza blinked as she saw the crowd around here and didn't see Naruto.

"Hello, everyone. Wheres Naruto?" Erza asked sweetly.

The guild sighed.

"Thats the thing, the damn bastard won't tell us whats wrong! He said something about 'being his business and his alone!'. Did I say that right, Happy?" Natsu asked his cat friend.

"Aye, sir!"

Erza raised a brow before she turned towards the exit.

'...Something is brothering Naruto? That doesn't sound like him at all' Erza thought to herself before she looked back to Natsu and Gray.

"You two, come with me. We're going to go see whats wrong with my husband" Erza said before she walked out.

"Yes ma'am!" The two said before they followed her.

* * *

Mages of Fairy Tail

* * *

Naruto slamed the door shut to his and Erza's room, and he sighed in frustration until he saw a note on the bed.

'...What the hell? A note?' Naruto thought to himself as he went to pick it up and his eyes were wide, it was his old guild...Konoha

_Dear Naruto,_

_Don't think we've forgiven you for what you've done to us, you traitor. Meet us near the forest so we can take you to Konoha since Tsunade has ordered the guild to execute you. And make sure no one will follow, or else._

_Sasuke_

Naruto couldn't belive what he was reading, his old guild was back for revenge and for his blood. What shocked him more, was that Tsunade was one who ordered his execution.

'...What...should I do?' Naruto thought as he looked at himself while his hands started to tremble and fright as tears started to form in his eyes.

_**"Theres only one thing to do, boy. Go to them" Was Igneel's reply.**_

_'...Igneel...?' Naruto said confused as he looked at the red dragon._

**_Igneel opened an eye, before he fully woke up from his sleep and answered the boy._**

**_"Listen, you said you don't want to get the others involed with you business, right? And if you go there, they would most likely follow you, trust me, I know how my son is before I disappered from him. But my point is, your getting tired of everyone butting into you business, right?" Igneel asked._**

_'Yeah, but if I go there, they'll execute me! Sasuke even said it in the letter!' Naruto pointed out._

**_Igneel sighed as he was trying to get the boy to pay attention to his reasoning._**

**_"Look, I'm not sure who this 'Sasuke' person you keep mentioning, but I do know that if you go there, you may have a chance on meeting your mother again" Igneel pointed out._**

Naruto's eyes were wide at the point.

'Mom...are you really in Konoha right now? If so, will I able to see you again, for one last time at least?' Naruto thought as an image of his mother appered in his head and a smile was forming on his lips before he made his decision.

'Thats it! I'm only going to Konoha to know if my mother will be there, and if not, I'll wait until Tsunade has ordered the execution. And hopefully Natsu and the others will come to my rescue, seeing as I will be helpless once I've entered there. I'm sorry, Natsu...Gray...Lucy...Erza-chan...everyone' Naruto thought as he had written his fairwells on a piece of paper before leaving quickly hoping no one would notice him.

* * *

Mages of Fairy Tail

* * *

When Erza, Natsu, and Gray, had arrived at Naruto's and Erza's apartment, and they started to look around for their blonde comrade.

"Yo, Naruto! You here?!" Gray asked as he was looking around.

"Come on out, bro! We know your here!" Natsu said as he as well was looking around.

While the two were looking around the house, Erza went to their bedroom and entered.

"Dear, are you here? Everyone back at the guild is worried about yo-" Erza started before she saw a letter on the bed and she went to grab it as she read it, her eyes were wide after she read it "Naruto...kun" Erza whispered as tears came down from her eyes before she clenched on the note before she ran back to find Natsu and Gray.

'I have to let the master know about this!'

* * *

Mages of Fairy Tail

* * *

As Naruto appered at the forest Sasuke has wanted him to go to, he looked aroun for him.

'Where is he?'

"Yo, Sasuke! I know your there! So yourself!" Naruto yelled out.

The blonde mage then heard a noise and he turned around to see a black haired teen with the Konoha mark on his right shoulder painted in black.

"Well well, if it isn't the traitor" Sasuke said as he leaned against the tree. "I hope no one has followed you"

Naruto shook his head.

"No, no one has followed me. I can assure you that I've come alone"

Sasuke smirked and he got off the tree he was leaning against, before he re-appered behind Naruto.

"Good. Because you won't be able to see these friends of yours again" Sasuke said before he chopped Naruto's neck to knock him out.

Naruto's vision started to go dark as images of Natsu and the others appered in his head.

'...Everyone...' Was Naruto's last thought until he hit the ground as he went into unconscious.

* * *

Chapter 3 End

* * *

**A/N And there we have it! The introduction to the next arc! I know it seemed short, but don't worry, that was the prolouge for the next arc which will be covering Naruto and his old guild. So I will tell you this, as I get into the arcs, the chapters _will_ be long. Also, here are some of the couples that will apper throughout the story:**

**NarutoXErza, NatsuXLucy, GrayXJuvia, LaxusXMirajane, GajeelXLevy, RomeoXWendy, JellalXUltear, SasukeXSakura, KibaXHinata, ShikamaruXTemari, & NejiXTenten.**

**And that is all of the couples for the story as the characters come into it, and I won't say anything to ruin the story, you'll just have to find out for yourselfs if Sasuke and the others join Fairy Tail or not. Until next time! Dattebayo! **


End file.
